Promesa del pasado
by Ai.no.kisu
Summary: Se suele decir que la felicidad es equivalente al sufrimiento vivido, demuestrame los sentimientos de amor que sobrevivieron a pesar del tiempo...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por los comentarios en mi anterior fic, me hace muy feliz que les halla gustado :D

Pareja: IggyChu :3

Estos persoanjes no me pertenecen.

Los que estan entre ** son pensamientos

* * *

Estresado, sí, realmente estresado y muy cansado terminaba cierto inglés después de la reunión con los demás países. Esta en especial fue excesivamente irritante no solo por el problema con la economía… sino principalmente por ese francés que no dejaba de molestarlo y provocarlo durante toda la reunión.

*BASTARDO DEL VINO YA VERAS LA VENGANZA DE LA QUE PUEDO SER CAPAZ, ESTA SI ME LA PAGARAS* refunfuñaba en su interior mientras caminaba por el pasillo y trataba de calmarse. *En fin, al menos ya puedo relajarme un poco y ¿Por qué no?, ir a beber un rato, ¡sí, hoy me olvidare de todo y todos!... pero… ¿con quién podría ir? América está con no se que de la NASA y no creo que sea buena idea que Japón me vea borracho*

"Mmmm….. tal vez pod… ¡Ay!" Alguien había abierto fuertemente una puerta mientras iba pasando frente a ella casi rompiéndole la nariz y lazándolo al suelo.

"¡Oh, lo lamento~aru!" Se disculpaba aquel chino con un gesto de angustia en el rostro el cual cambio rápidamente al ver de quien se trataba. "Retiro lo dicho~aru" Dijo con frialdad.

"TU…" Ira se evidenciaba en su voz mientras se tocaba la nariz esperando a que no estuviera sangrando. *Espera… China… ¡claro con el sí podría ir sin tener que preocuparme de mi comportamiento* "Jeje… pero que mala actitud tienes, a cambio del golpazo creo que me debes unos trago* Sonreía de lado mientras se levantaba.

"No te debo nada~aru" Decía mientras continuaba con su camino.

*¡Rayos! olvidaba que me odiaba…. * "Ya veo, te da miedo que el alcohol te coja antes que a mí pero es normal, ya que no te puedes comparar conmigo"

"¡Que haz dicho~aru!" Parando y volteándolo a ver inmediatamente.

"Lo que oíste"

"Muy bien, te acompaño~aru" Mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro, conocía el modo como pedía las cosas Inglaterra y su uso de la psicología inversa además el ya era lo bastantemente maduro para ponerse en esos juegos.

"Vamos" Dijo con satisfacción cogiéndolo de la muñeca causándole un poco de nerviosismo en el pelinegro por aquel contacto y así llevándolo a su bar predilecto.

"Mery, dame lo de siempre" Le decía educadamente a la señorita que atendía el bar.

"Si señor, ¿y para el joven?"

*¿Joven, pero cuantos años piensa que tengo~aru?* Pensaba el mayor mientras el rubio se aguantaba la risa aunque no era de extrañar, nunca ha revelado su edad y a pesar del tiempo no ha dejado de tener ese encanto.

"Tráele lo mismo que a mi"

China no le dio gran importancia después de todo prefería una buena comida en lugar del licor. Así vaso tras vaso pasaba sobre la barra, era sorprendente lo rápido que tomaba el de ojos verdes y en menos de nada estaba totalmente ebrio.

"Presumiéndome de esto y al final terminas así, si que no tiene remedio~aru" Comentaba el asiático que todavía era consciente de lo que hacía. *Y para colgó ahora me toca pagar a mi~aru*

"¿Cuánto sería~aru?" Dirigiéndose a la señorita desganado.

"No se preocupa por eso, esto va a la cuenta del Señor Arthur más bien cuídelo mucho cuando está en ese estado es algo sensible" Viéndolos tiernamente.

"Bueno…." Sin entender bien a qué se refería.

Era ya muy tarde, no se veía ningún taxi que los pudiese llevar y sin más opción el de ojos marrón tuvo que alquilar una habitación en un hotel cercano, después de todo tener que cargar al ingles ya lo estaba irritando.

Dejándolo boca arriba en la cama empezó a retirar suavemente pequeños mechones de su rostro "Parecías despechado~aru... acaso… ¿solo así puedes desahogarte?" Su voz se notaba compasiva y algo nostálgica.

*Que cálido… y ese olor… ¿dulce?... no… hierbas aromáticas con… ¿peonías?... sí, peonías… ¡solo una persona lo posee!*

Sin abrir los ojos se abalanzo contra el otro abrazándolo fuertemente.

"O-oye q.."

"Solo tú tienes ese aroma tan agradable y reconfortante" Susurrando en su oído, interrumpiéndolo y causándole que se sonrojara. "Esto me trae muy buenos recuerdos de esa época, ¿cierto… Yao?"

"¿Yao?" Preguntaba muy desconcertado, nunca se llamaban por sus nombres humanos pero aun así… el tono en que lo dijo se le hacía muy familiar.

"Ya lo olvidaste ¿no es así?... la promesa" Apartándolo solo lo suficiente para poder verlo a la cara mostrando claramente en sus ojos tristeza.

*¿Promesa~aru?... pero de que esta habland… * ¡Ya lo recordaba!, una muy vieja promesa que hicieron al poco tiempo de conocerse y antes de la Guerra del Opio.

Una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla y otras le empezaron a seguir sorprendiendo al rubio *¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo~aru?!.. ese momento… a pesar de lo que paso con Hong Kong… fue importante… para mi… ¿por qué justo ahora…?*

Inglaterra se sentía fatal, al decírselo no quería esa reacción *Debí saberlo… después de lo que te hice… como no te va doler recordar… el sufrimiento fue mayor que la felicidad ¿no?* Pensaba mientras limpiaba delicadamente sus lagrimas con pequeño besos en sus ojos.

"A-Arthur..." Dijo en susurro apenas audible para luego besarlo.

* * *

Bueno luego lo continuo, dejen sus comentarios diciendo si les gusto ^^

Recuerden que aún soy principiante asi que espero que este también les guste ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Advertencia: La continuación contiene un poco de lemon :3**_

* * *

"A-Arthur..." Dijo en susurro apenas audible para luego besarlo… nada excepcional solo un tierno roce de labios con lo cual demostraban sus sentimientos reprimidos por tanto tiempo.

Poco a poco se iban separando notando así que ahora estaba recostado sobre la cama y Arthur encima de él.

"Olvidémoslo todo…" dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

"… y permanezcamos en nuestro mundo" mirando directamente a esos hermosos ojos marrón que lo habían atrapado anteriormente.

Otro beso se hizo presente el cual no demoro en hacerse más profundo y apasionado.

*Al parecer cosas nunca cambian* Dejando sus labios y rozando su delicado cuello comenzándolo a lamber y a dejarle pequeñas marcas. *Aún sigues siendo mi más grande anhelo* mientras su mano se colaba debajo de su camisa tocando esa suave piel tan adictiva.

Suspirando y con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas China disfrutaba cada caricia dejándose llevar cada vez más por el placer que el ingles le proporcionaba. Comenzó a lamer y jugar con sus pezones causando un gemido que se ahogo en su garganta seguido de otros más audibles que eran una melodía para su pareja. *No es justo~aru* él también quería sentirlo, con un poco de desespero fueron despojándose de su ropa quedando totalmente desnudos.

El de cabellera dorada bajaba por su abdomen dejando un camino de saliva, volvió a sus labios mientras su dedo índice tenía un leve roce por su abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna comenzándolo a masturbar.

"¡Ahh… Arrhh… A-arthur… s-se s-siente… ahhh… bien…!" Gemía y se abrazaba a su espalda sonrojándose aún más por las palabras que había acabado de decir.

"Me alegra…" Lambiendo y chupando su cuello "… lo mejor está por venir" sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa cómplice que se dibuja en el rostro del chino empezó a aumentar la velocidad.

"D-detente… n-no…p-podre…¡ahh!" Grito viniéndose.

El europeo veía satisfecho su mano para luego fijarse en el pelinegro. Agitado, sonrojado como un tomate y cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo por la vergüenza que sentía, esa vista lo incitaba totalmente a seguir…

Suavemente retiro su brazo y le dio un corto beso. "¿Continuamos?" decía el ex-pirata ansioso porque esas silabas salieran de su boca.

**~Flashback~**

"_¡AIYA!" gritaba totalmente enfurecido mientras golpeaba la mesa._

"_China-san trata de calmarte" decía tranquilamente su hermano japonés mientras tomaba de su taza de té._

"_¡¿Cómo quieres que lo haga~aru?, acabas de aceptar la alianza anglo-japonesa con el Señor Opio!" _

"_Tu té se va a derramar si sigues así" decía educadamente._

_Sin pasársele el enojo se volvió a sentar y empezó a tomar de su taza. Un silencio se formo, muy incomodo para el mayor. "El no es de confianza~aru, lo único que le importa es conseguir el beneficio propio sin importar a quien dañe en el camino~aru" mientras veía la porcelana de la que bebía._

"_Sabes bien que eso no es cierto además…" formándosele una sonrisa pilla "... solo somos buenos amigos así que no estés celoso"_

_Ese comentario fue suficiente para que escupiera su té tratando de no atorrarse de la impresión._

"_Cof cof… ¡Y eso a que viene al tema~aru" con un muy leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas logrando lo que él menor quería. "Aiya, sé que no te voy a convencer pero aún así me opongo firmemente a esto~aru" declaraba mientras se disponía a irse._

"_Yao-san, el afecto hacia otra persona puede derrotar cualquier obstáculo inclusive al tiempo…"_

**~Fin Flashback~**

*Kiku… tan evidente soy~aru* acariciando su mejilla para luego besarlo en la frente y decir sin titubear "No te detengas"

El de ojos verdes comenzó con su trabajo, gemidos se empezaron a oír, primero de dolor y luego de placer. *Había olvidado… esta cálida sensación… de tenerte… dentro de mi~aru* mientras se tocaba su vientre. No duro mucho para que las embestidas fueran cogiendo más velocidad, aumentando sus gemidos por el placer y llevándolos tiempo después al climax. Inglaterra había terminando dentro del asiático y este entre los dos.

"Deseo ser el único que pueda estar a tu lado" había pensado en voz alta el europeo teniendo como respuesta que su pareja se arrunchara aún más fuerte de la felicidad.

"Y si… ¿ya estuviera saliendo con alguien~aru?" decía pícaramente fijándose muy bien en su respuesta.

Horror, si horror es lo único que mostraba su cara al tan solo pensar en eso.

"Jajajajajaja debiste ver tu cara~aru" se burlaba callado por el beso que el ingles le daba "Wǒ ài nǐ" le confesó para luego acariciar su pecho.

"I love you too" cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en cara caricia que recibía.

Pero como en la mayoría de las situaciones no faltaba el inoportuno y en este caso era su celular.

Alguien le había enviado un mensaje, lo habría ignorado de no ser porque el mayor le exigió que lo viera ya que podría tratarse de algo urgente. Se ató una sabana en la cintura para cubrirse y fue a ver a quien le lanzaría una maldición después por arruinar el momento. Por su lado, Yao se encontraba agotado por todo lo que habían hecho y el sueño empezaba a dominarlo, diría que alcanzo a dormirse uno tres segundos.

"Yao, Yao, aun no te duermas tienes que ver algo" colocándole una sabana en la cabeza para que se cubriera del frío y ofreciéndole su mano.

"No soy una chica~aru" levantándose solo y sintiendo un dolor horrible en su cadera aun asi, lo siguió hasta la ventana "Esta todo muy oscuro~aru" decía extrañado

"Cierra los ojos y al escuchar three ábrelos" pasaba sus brazos por sus hombros abrazándolo. El chino obedeció. "One…Two…" se escuchaban como susurros y eso lo ponía algo nervioso "…three!"

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente sin ver algo nuevo hasta que una luz cayó del cielo seguida de otra y otras más. ¡Era una lluvia de estrellas!

Se aferro a los brazos del rubio con amor ya que lo único que era especial era este instante… este ahora el cual compensaba todo lo que habían tenido que soportar hasta ahora… después de todo… se suele decir que la felicidad es equivalente al sufrimiento vivido.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~...

**Mensaje nuevo:** _¡HA HA HA HA THE HERO LO HIZO DE NUEVO!_

¡Mi NASA estará pendiente de una hermosa lluvia de estrellas esta noche así que trata de no perdértela! ;9

América

* * *

Bueno aqui les traje el final luego de mucho tiempo...  
Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que varias personas lo lean :D  
Estoy pensando hacer un extra para aclarar mejor la promesa que hicieron ¿ustedes que dice? ^^


End file.
